User talk:Sk8itbot08
--Sk8itbot08Skater talk time 21:48, 31 December 2008 (UTC) RE: Film Yes, I did. I am still working on it, though. I am really glad you offered, 'cause I kinda feel that the story would be great as a film. THANKS A LOT! [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'This is your Co-Webmaster speaking!']]) 21:58, 31 December 2008 (UTC) (P.S. Can I see some of your videos? And what programs do you use?) Can I make the pictures (i.e. characters, backgrounds, buildings, etc.)? I'm really good at making them. [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'This is your Co-Webmaster speaking!']]) 22:07, 31 December 2008 (UTC) Also, I think most of it will have to be done on PowerPoint, because the setting goes way beyond Club Penguin Island. In fact, it even begins at Dorkugal! [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'This is your Co-Webmaster speaking!']]) 22:08, 31 December 2008 (UTC) Some parts of the story will take place in CP, but most of it will be done on PowerPoint and MovieMaker. BTW, I might do some of the animation. In fact, once TurtleShroom hears of this, we'll probably be working in turns. (i.e. TS does one chapter, I do the next, you do the one after, etc.) [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'This is your Co-Webmaster speaking!']]) 22:12, 31 December 2008 (UTC) That would be awesome, but some scenes really will have to be done on PowerPoint, like the infamous scene where the characters are at the edge of a cliff, and the camera zooms out. And the part where explosions happen; PowerPoint has stuff for that: a "boom" sound effect, and the red spiky thing that says "KA-BOOM!". [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'This is your Co-Webmaster speaking!']]) 22:16, 31 December 2008 (UTC) Ok. If I'm impressed, then I'll let you use the "other" program(s). If not, then you still get to make it. Either way, I think an actual film would do the book good. Don't forget to post a link to the book's page on the Video. Also, I recommend doing the film chapter by chapter. I'm probably going to help you, 'cause I'm excited about the whole film thing. Again, thanks for helping! [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'This is your Co-Webmaster speaking!']]) 22:21, 31 December 2008 (UTC) Ok. That's cool. You can use the name change thing to "impersonate" me and the other characters. You might wanna ask them what they wear before "impersonating" them. For example, I wear light blue with a red propeller hat from the '08 April Fools Day Party. So far, so good. [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'This is your Co-Webmaster speaking!']]) 23:52, 31 December 2008 (UTC) Hmm... let me see. As far as I know, I'll need explosions in different colors like purple (animated, not stills), neon clouds, animations of penguins waddling, and maybe thunder sounds and lightning too. If this is beyond you, then it's no problem. Ill do it on PowerPoint. [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'This is your Co-Webmaster speaking!']]) 00:35, 1 January 2009 (UTC) If you are wanting to make a video, I can help. I can put effects like a sun or anything else on the video. The only concern I have is that I use Sony Vegas 7 as a video maker and my Windows Movie Maker has been deleted off my system.. POGOPUNK32 05:57, 2 January 2009 (UTC) Also, just a quick add; I can Photoshop some nice backgrounds as well to use. POGOPUNK32 06:15, 2 January 2009 (UTC) Is that a compliment or an insult? :S POGOPUNK32 10:17, 2 January 2009 (UTC) Fair enough, are you sure you don't want any part in this? POGOPUNK32 10:21, 2 January 2009 (UTC) I will need some help with this, because I also have Link's Adventure to make. Do you by chance, have a microphone on your computer? POGOPUNK32 10:23, 2 January 2009 (UTC) I'm thinking about this project. Since this is more of a storyline it would be awesome if there was a narrator involved. Could you do it? POGOPUNK32 10:26, 2 January 2009 (UTC) Yup! Now that we have come up with an idea, I will contact Explorer about this and see what he thinks. POGOPUNK32 10:30, 2 January 2009 (UTC) Hahaha ok. If that is too much of a hassle, you can also read it off the computer. Thanks for helping! POGOPUNK32 10:36, 2 January 2009 (UTC) I think I might have cleaned a fair whack of the items out because I bought every single item. They even brought back the Sombrero Hat and Poncho from when the Mine first opened. POGOPUNK32 11:00, 2 January 2009 (UTC) If you can, say everything written on the article. Like starting off with the Chapter 1 dialogue, then progressing through the other chapters. Once you're finished, upload the file onto Rapidshare and give me the download link. I'm thinking of using Adobe Flash to make the whole video. POGOPUNK32 11:44, 2 January 2009 (UTC) Use whatever voice you feel comfortable with, and yeah speaking as the characters would help alot as I am too lazy to make scrolling text =P POGOPUNK32 11:52, 2 January 2009 (UTC) Yup yup! Unless Explorer wants to use his voice in parts of it, then I'll have to use my Youtube Pooping skills and splice clips, but do that for now. Thanks again! POGOPUNK32 11:55, 2 January 2009 (UTC) ddd55792@hotmail.com POGOPUNK32 12:32, 2 January 2009 (UTC) You did a good job with it, but there's a squiggly line that pops on and off in it, could you fix that please? POGOPUNK32 04:53, 10 January 2009 (UTC) RE:Real Or Fake Fake. I Have Sevral Unlockable Items, And i Checked. --Spongebobrocks09 Chat with The Spongemiester 00:42, 16 January 2009 (UTC)